


Holiday requests

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Also posted on Tumblr:http://theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/179861455681/tis-the-season-au-promptsI will post newer prompts in a few weeks but for now I will be accepting these prompts as requests(or other holiday prompts that you find around and think are interesting) with the following characters:Tolkien - Thorin, Fili, Thranduil, Bard, DwalinMCU: Thor, Bucky, Steve, LokiThese characters are listed bc I am most comfortable writing them but I will make exceptions if you really want a different character within these fandoms.NOTE: I will cap this first round of seasonal requests when I get 20. (1 per user)





	Holiday requests

Send requests on tumblr at theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com or in the comments here.

A list of requests already made is here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VOr1WSMKbAfH_pu7_NKHpqY8cW0AVzrbT3RFcFRUPiM/edit?usp=sharing

 

  * “You’re staring at that shelf of Barbies with utter confusion and I figure you’re buying something for your daughter or niece and think you could use some help before your head explodes.”
  * “You caught me goofing around with holiday-themed lingerie in the store and now everything is awkward and I’m still holding this fir-trimmed teddy, aren’t I?”
  * “Your car is stuck in the snow and you look a little desperate so I guess I can help you move it.”
  * “It’s a New Year’s Eve party and we’re standing beside each other just as the countdown ends. Should I kiss you or nah?”
  * “You ruined the Nativity scene outside the local church and I’m the only witness and now you can’t figure out which one is a wise man and which one is Joseph and I can’t stop laughing.”
  * “You broke my grandmother’s favourite decoration and now she’s going to kill both of us unless we fix it.”
  * “We both want the same Christmas tree and we’re staring each other down as we try to wrestle it away from each other.”
  * “You’re stuck in Santa’s sleigh in the mall display and people are actively ignoring you but I can’t help but stop and laugh at you.”
  * “We’re both caught on a layover on Christmas Day and why don’t we have a feast of airport coffee and whatever stale food they serve here.”
  * “You’re bad at Christmas shopping and you asked me to help and oh my god, no one wants a set of salad tongs as a present.”
  * “I caught you spiking the eggnog with rum and now everyone is drunk but us.”
  * “You set the tablecloth on fire when you knocked over the menorah and now we’re in the snow watching the firefighters save Hannukah.”
  * “You dressed as Santa for this Hannukah party and now you’re getting dirty looks and I dressed up as an elf to make you feel better.”
  * “You’re building a snowman even though you’re a full grown adult but I brought you a carrot for the nose.”
  * “We got picked to dress as Mr. and Mrs. Claus for the Christmas party and damn, these costumes didn’t look so sexy on the website.”
  * “You tried to surprise me by sneaking in dressed as Santa but I punched you in the face and oh no, you’re bleeding.”
  * “It’s after Christmas and we’re both hungover and trying to remember what happened after we opened the wine.
  * “We’re both sat at the kids’ table because we’re the only single adults and oh, god this is embarrassing. Can you pass the potatoes?”
  * I wrapped myself in Christmas paper to terrorize these children but now I’m being arrested and you’re rather amused by the whole scene.



 

  * I work at the gift-wrapping kiosk at the mall and you’ve brought me at least a dozen different presents five minutes before closing. You’re out of breath and slightly pathetic so I won’t say anything about it being Christmas Eve.
  * I’ve bought this giant Christmas tree but can’t get it from my car to my house on my own and you’ve been watching from across the street for so long that it would be rude not to help. 
  * We’re working on a Christmas parade float but can’t agree on anything. We’ve got to finish this thing by tomorrow morning and no, those ribbons are all wrong!
  * There’s a real reindeer at this Christmas festival and I got to chummy and it bit me and oh my gosh, there’s blood every where. Blood makes me feint and I don’t know if I’ll make it.
  * I hate Christmas and you keep wishing me a Merry Christmas every time we see each other and I really want to hurt you but you’re so damn nice, I can’t bring myself to do anything but smile.
  * We’re both at the same party and I’m about to fight this Santa Claus but you’re holding me back and his stupid jolly beard is making me even angrier.
  * There’s a storm outside and we’re stormed in at work and I just want to go home and be warm and your flight is likely cancelled, but neither of us want to sleep on the cold floor.
  * My friend invited me to her family dinner because I can’t go home this year and oh my jeez, you’re related to her? 
  * We’re both at this Chinese restaurant for a lonely Christmas dinner but there’s no one else here and wouldn’t it be less awkward if we sat together?
  * Skating seemed like a great idea but I forgot how bad I was at it and I can’t stay upright for more than ten seconds. Ooops, I fell again and you’re helping me up. Again. And laughing.
  * It hasn’t snowed at all this year and it’s my favourite part of Christmas. You’ve surprised me with a snow machine and I can’t believe it….who’s going to clean all this up?




End file.
